Conductive polymers are of great interest for many commercial applications such as electrode materials, batteries, antistatic materials, anticorrosion coatings, adhesives, electromagnetic shielding materials, photoelectric transducers, optical memories, display devices, various hybrid materials, transparent electro conductors, LED, electro-optic devices, photocells, circuit boards pretreatments, electron beam photo resistive agents, and various sensors.
Unfortunately, conducting polymers, such as polyaniline and polypyrrole, have poor mechanical properties that make them difficult to process into meaningful end products. Due to their poor processability, manufacturing costs, material inconsistencies, and poor solubility in solvents, conductive polymers have few large-scale applications.
A need exists for a new method to prepare unique compositions of conductive polymers that overcome their poor mechanical properties and utilize these materials in diverse applications.